Metal Sonic
Metal Sonic is the Robotic copy of Sonic and one of his rivals, he has been the main antagonist of a few sonic games and also is one of the few characters with more than one Super Transformation. He is possibly a Rebuilt Silver Sonic and may possibly be the same Robot as Mecha Sonic. First Apperance: Sonic CD Playable Apperances: Metal Sonic in Sonic 1 (Hack), Sonic Adventure DX, Sonic Adventure 2/Battle, Sonic Heroes, Sonic Rivals, Sonic Rivals 2, Sonic the Fighters (Hack), Sonic Free Riders. Story: Miracle Planet In Sonic CD, Dr. Robotnik decides to build his own version of Sonic he calls him Metal Sonic, Metal Sonic kidnaps amy during the game and is the Boss of Stardust Speedway. In Sonic the Hedgehog Movie (which is based of Sonic CD) Metal Sonic is known as Hyper Metal Sonic. Attack on the Chaotix In Knuckles' Chaotix, Metal Sonic Returns as the Main Antagonist, he is the Penultimate boss and during the Final Boss fight he transforms into Mega Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic Drift In Sonic Drift 2, Metal Sonic appears as a playable racer, the Final Boss when you play as him is Sonic the Hedgehog, his car is called the Blue Devil. Super Sonic Racing In Sonic R, Metal Sonic retuens as a playable racer, he is the fastest character in the game (tied with Super Sonic), the game also introduces Tails Doll, Mecha Knuckles. Fighter Tournament (Guarding the Death Egg 2) ﻿In Sonic the Fighters, Metal Sonic is the Penultimate and Hardest boss, he is unlockable through hacking and his stage is Death Egg Eye. Triple Trouble Metal Sonic is the suprise Penultimate Boss in Sonic Triple Trouble, after being defeated he leaves and isnt seen for the rest of the game. He Will Return Metal Sonic's Silhoutte was seen at the end of Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode 1 he will appear in Episode 2 Metal Sonic Adventure Metal Sonic appears in Sonic Adventures in Eggman's base, in this appernace he is larger than normal and appears to be in a Tank, you can also see Silver Sonic II in this room. In Sonic Adventure DX, when you collet all of the Emblems you unlock Metal Sonic's story mode. Metal Sonic Adventure 2 Metal Sonic is a Multiplayer character in Sonic Adventure 2/Battle, he moves like Sonic but attacks using Shadow's moves and his own special ability, Black Shield. Pinball Party In Sonic Pinball Party, Metal Sonic is one of your Opponents. Metal Overlord He appeared as the main antagonist in Sonic Heroes. After turning against Dr. Eggman and assuming him as a disguise (along with a Sonic disguise), he copies the abilities of Sonic, Shadow, Froggy and Chocola to assume his ultimate form, Metal Madness, and later Metal Overlord. This increased Metal Sonic's power and gave him shape-shifting abilities and ne form called Neo Metal Sonic. He manages to achieve this through the use of Chocola, since Chao have a connection to Chaos, the water god of destruction from Sonic Adventure, and Froggy, who had Chaos' tail in Sonic Adventure. In his Metal Overlord form, he transforms into a mechanical dragon , with one eye over the other. After he is defeated by Team Super Sonic in his Metal Overlord form, he reverts to his original form od Metal Sonic (only seen in this part of the game). Sonic tells Metal Sonic to find him in the future for a Rematch. Metal Sonic then passes out, he is last seen being lifted off the ground by Omega, who exchanges a glance with Shadow. What they both have in mind for the metallic hedgehog is never told. At some point, Eggman re-obtains him and reprograms him to be obedient, though this would not last as later he would regain his sentience. Rivals Metal Sonic appears as an ally of Eggman Nega in Sonic Rivals and is also a playable character who can be unlocked by finishing Story mode with every character or collecting the Metal Sonic cards. Rivals 2 Metal Sonic returns in the sequel to Sonic Rivals as an agent of Eggman (who has turned Good against Nega) and a friend and partner of Shadow, he and Shadow manage to defeat the Ifrit and get back using Metal Sonic' Chaos Emerald . Scrap Brain Tennis Metal Sonic was a spectator at the Scrap Brain Zone Matches in Sega Superstars Tennis, he later became playable in it's sequel Sonic & Sega All Stars Racing. Olympic Winter Games Metal Sonic competed in the (Mario and Sonic at the) Olympic Winter games as part of Team Sonic opposing Team Mario, he also joins Eggman and Bowser in the Adventure Tour. All Star Metal Sonic became a playable Character again in Sonic & Sega All Stars Racing, his car/bike was named the Metal Booster and his special All Star move was called Maximum Overdrive. Hidden Mastermind Metal Sonic joined Team Dark as E-10000B and raced in the Extreme Gear Grand Prix, his real plan was to copy everyone's skills and become the ultimate racer, at the end of the game he raced Sonic with all his skills but still lost, he is playable in multiplayer and story mode (as E-10000B) his boards were Metal Star (as Metal Sonic) and an E-Board (as E-10000B), his skill types were Speed (as Metal Sonic) and Power (as E-10000B). London Olympic Games Metal Sonic will compete in the 2012 London Olympics. Sonic Generations Metal Sonic will be a major villain in Sonic Generations. He will appear as a rival boss that Classic Sonic will have to fight. It has been heavily hinted that the race from Sonic CD will appear in this boss battle due to screenshots of (Classic) Sonic racing against Metal Sonic on a stage that seems similar to Stardust Speedway (Bad Future). Other Apperances Archie Sonic: Metal Sonic is an importatnt villain in Archie Sonic comics, he has been destroyed multiple times by diffrent characters but is slways rebuilt, he will appear to protect the Third Death Egg alongside Silver Sonic III Sonic The Comic: Metallix the Metal Sonic is a recurring character. ﻿ Category:Robotic Counterparts Category:Metal Sonics Category:Antagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Final Boss